


Out of Range

by kayleeschuyler (stephaniebithell)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Lance (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, M/M, Poor Keith, Whump, lance gets angry and antsy when sick, warning for some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaniebithell/pseuds/kayleeschuyler
Summary: When Lance gets sick he can turn into an angry ball of annoyance.  Poor Keith seems to be the one in the firing lines today.





	Out of Range

“Pendejo”

Lance had muttered under his breath but Keith still heard it.  He spun to look at the blue paladin who had been walking behind him, “What did you just say?”

“Nothing.” Lance glared at him as he shoved past Keith, bumping him in the shoulder on the way past.

“What is up with you today?  You have been more of an ass than normal. When you aren’t muttering under your breath, you are glaring at everyone and just being annoying!” Keith exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration.

“Maybe I am just sick of all your crap Keith!” Lance snapped.

“Well maybe you should have stayed back on the Castle if you are so sick of me!”

“Maybe I should’ve!”

“ENOUGH!” Shiro shouted, tired of the two boys bickering.  Both Lance and Keith had the decency to duck their heads in shame of being told off for fighting again.  “If you can’t be professional enough to leave your petty squabbles on the ship then maybe I should send you both back right now!”

Hunk moved over to where Lance stood and put his hand on the shaking paladin’s shoulder, “Come on man lets walk together.”

Lance shook him off, “Just leave me alone Hunk!”

“Keith come on.  Just ignore him,” Pidge said as she moved to grab Keith’s arm.

But Keith wasn’t about to let Hunk, who had been so patient with the douchebag, get treated like that, “OI!  Don’t talk to Hunk like that!”

“Stay out of it mullet!”

“That’s it!  Both of you are heading back to the castle now!” Shiro ordered, “You will stay there until I get back from this mission and then we are going to have a very long talk on how to treat your teammates and family!”

“Move,” he growled when they stood still in shock.

“Whatever,” Lance mumbled before stalking off in the direction of the ship.  Keith followed after him a few feet behind, glancing at Shiro on the way past with a sheepish look of regret.

“Sorry Shiro,” he tried but bit back the rest of his apology when Shiro glared at him with the look he knew well from back in his Garrison days when he was busted for fighting.  ‘Well this will be a fun lecture to look forward to,’ he thought grimly as he continued walking.

 

Keith could hear Lance grumbling under his breath as they walked, stupid idiot didn’t even remember that his coms were still on!  The noise was starting to get to the point that Keith was about to say something when he noticed that Lance was not walking in a straight line, in fact it looked like he was drunk with the amount of stumbling he was doing.

“Lance?”

“Go away.”

“Lance are you ok?” Keith sped up to try and catch up with him.

“I said go away!  It’s bad enough I have to listen to that dammed ringing noise all the time, I don’t need to listen to your annoying voice as well!”

“Ringing?  Lance what are you talking about?  There isn’t any ringing.”  Keith finally caught up with Lance and the instant he saw his face he knew something was wrong. 

Lance’s normally clear complexion, not that Keith would ever actually admit to taking notice of it in the first place, was marred with a sickly red tinge and he saw that Lance was sweating profusely which was another warning sign that he wasn’t well.  The planet they were currently on was quite cool, in fact it was almost too cool for Keith’s liking.

“Lance, are you sick?”  Keith grabbed Lance’s arm and pulled him to face him.

“No but I am sick of you.  Now piss off!” As he said that, Lance wrenched his arm away from Keith and spun away on to stop abruptly.  He swayed on the spot for a moment before his legs gave way and he dropped to the grass underneath them.

“LANCE!”  Keith dropped to the ground and pulled Lance onto his lap, “Hey stay with me!”

Lance groaned but didn’t open his eyes.  Keith tore off Lance’s helmet and could hear a ringing sound coming from inside it but focused on the now shivering boy in his arms.  “Lance?  Talk to me.  What is going on?  Shiro!  Pidge!  Hunk!  Someone come in!”

“Keith?  What is wrong?” Shiro’s voice came through the coms.

“Lance just collapsed!  He isn’t responding!”

“What do you mean collapsed?  What happened?” Shiro demanded.

“I don’t know!  He was complaining about a ringing in his helmet and when I tried to talk to him he just collapsed without a word!”

“Wait, did you say he could hear a ringing in his helmet?” Pidge asked as she and Hunk both came on the channel.

“Yeah.  I couldn’t hear it until I took off his helmet.  Do you know what it is?”

“Give me a sec,” she said and it only took a moment for Keith to hear a gasp on the other end of the com.

“What?  Pidge?  What is it?” Keith was starting to get worried, Lance was starting to moan again and it sounded like he was in pain.

“Dammit!  Keith, does he feel hot?  Like he has a fever?”

Keith looked down and touched Lance’s forehead and hissed at the intense heat that was coming off his bare skin, “Yeah he does!  How did you know that?”

“Remember when I mucked around with our armour a few weeks ago?  Well I upgraded them to help monitor of vitals when we were on missions.  The beeping he was hearing was an alarm that his body temperature was too high and that he needed to get help quickly.”

“How does that help him when he is already too sick to know what the alarm means?” Keith snapped.

“We were all supposed to get the same alarm telling us that Lance was in trouble but I think when we turned our coms off earlier during the meeting it must have turned off the alarm as well!” Pidge explained.  Keith could hear that she was upset about what had happened but he didn’t have time to worry about her guilt, Lance needed help and he needed help now!

“I’m going to carry him back to the castle.  Can someone contact Coran and Allura and get them to meet me as fast as they can.  A pod will be quicker than walking,” Keith said as he shifted Lance so that he was able to carry him piggy back style.

“Done, we will wrap things up here and get back to the castle as soon as we can.” Shiro said before he sighed, “Thank you for looking out for him Keith.”

Keith stumbled a little at the unexpected words, “I, uh, I am only doing what I should do.  I mean we are family after all.”

He swore he could hear Shiro smiling, “Yeah buddy we are.”

Keith smiled as he hefted Lance’s body to shift the dead weight a little, “Come on Lance, let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kaylee-schuyler


End file.
